tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Takes the Plunge
Percy Takes the Plunge is the eleventh episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, "Mapping it Out". Plot Percy is telling Bill and Ben the story of the time he braved bad weather to help Thomas, but Henry wants to rest and sends them away. Percy is cross, and races over to the quay, to find the "DANGER" board Thomas encountered. Percy wants to see why the board is there, and asks the trucks to push him past it, which is an unwise decision, as the trucks push Percy into the water. The Fat Controller is furious and Percy has to stay until high tide. When he is eventually rescued, Henry has the last laugh when he hauls Percy to the works. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (not named) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Harbour * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. * On the Best of Percy release, this is called "Percy Takes A Plunge". * The "DANGER" sign is re-used from Down the Mine. * A picture from this episode's Buzz Book adaptation shows a deleted scene in which Percy is with Thomas after being rescued from the sea. * In the restored version, Bill and Ben's whistles and chuffing sounds are still heard after they leave. * In the scene with Thomas and Percy at the harbour, a truck with the letter "M" on it can be seen. * In the UK narration, after Sir Topham Hatt tells Percy they have to wait until high tide to get him out, he says he hopes it'll teach Percy to "obey orders". In the US narrations, he hopes it'll teach Percy to "take care of himself". * A barge "Terrey" written on it; possibly a reference to crew member Terence Permane. * The audience wouldn't know who Diesel is, since he wasn't introduced until Pop Goes the Diesel. * The audience wouldn't know who Bill and Ben are, since they weren't introduced until The Diseasel. Goofs * Percy's story is about the events of Percy's Promise, which wasn't televised until the third season. * The narrator says Percy ran off to the harbour singing, but he was already at the harbour. * When the camera is panning down on Thomas, several trucks in the background are derailed. * Before Percy takes the plunge, there is a shot of him already on the quayside, but in the next scene, he slides past the board. * When Percy pulls up next to Thomas, two trucks behind them are derailed. * Just as Percy plunges into the sea, two of his trucks become derailed and stone comes off the first truck. * The narrator says that Percy couldn't see that the track led to the water when it is very clear. * Diesel makes a cameo, but he wasn't introduced until the next episode. Bill and Ben also appear, but they aren't introduced until The Diseasel. * When Henry enters the shed, his tender bounces. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-Along Gallery File:Krystyna.gif File:PercyTakesthePlunge2.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge5.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge7.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge8.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge9.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge10.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge11.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge12.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge13.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge14.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge15.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge16.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge17.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge18.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge20.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge21.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge22.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge23.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge24.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge25.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge26.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge27.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge28.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge29.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes